


Stockholm Syndrome

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid missed Pharma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

First Aid stared on the wall, counting the rivets in the metal. There were 36 in total, in rows of nine between the seams, but none of that was important. He curled closer into himself, the berth comfortable and warm beneath his frame. He was still cold, though.

He missed Pharma. A mech who had caused him so much pain - a mech who he openly admitted he hated. It was strange, really. On Delphi, they had clashed more often than not, and, once on the Lost Light, First Aid had nearly forgotten about him.

But now, after Luna-1 and finally being able to kill Pharma, First Aid felt regret. At the time, he had felt anger, but now there was a gnawing pit of guilt in his tanks. He couldn’t quite place it at the time; maybe it was his natural inclination as a medic to save instead of harm, or maybe it was the deep corners of his spark that still considered him a pacifist.

After the incident, he buried himself in his room, counting rivets and studying the paintwork and he learned something along the way. He missed Pharma. At Delphi, there was always the possibility that he was still alive, yet now, the probability was near zero. That worried First Aid.

The fact that he would never see him again made First Aid miss Pharma terribly.


End file.
